The overall objective of this research is to understand how infants' affective state functions to organize their long-term memory of life experiences. For this project, we address several fundamental questions about infant's recall memory for affective experience: Is affect an attribute of long-term memory? Is affect associated in memory with the nonaffective attributes of experienced events? Do the nonaffective attributes of an experienced event (eg. room, props, toys) remind infants of the affect they previously experienced in that context, thereby reevoking that affective state? In this study, seven to nine month old infants experience one of two puppets playing peek-a-boo under one of two conditions: (1) a rousing game (experimental) designed to evoke positive affect and 2) a nonrousing game (control) designed to evoke no positive affect. One week following the game, infants are tested for their recognition memory of the puppet with which they played and for their cued reevocation of the positive affective response associated with the game. We predict that infants in both conditions will recognize the puppet with which they played, but that positive affect will be (re)evoked in the postest context only for infants who experienced positive affect during the (rousing) game. Recognition memory of the game puppet is tested with a paired comparison paradigm by comparing the amount of time spent looking at the puppet with which the infants played and another puppet. Cued recall memory for the affective experience is demonstrated by those infants who played the rousing game smiling more often in the posttest context than infants who played the nonrousing game. These findings would indicate that (1) infants in both conditions recognize the puppet with which they played and (2) for infants in the experimental condition, the affect associated with the game context can be reevoked when the nonaffective attributes of the game (e.g., silent and stationary puppet, stage, room) are available to serve as a reminder of the positive affect the infants previously experienced in that context.